


No mistletoe,no happiness.

by KLMNOPQ



Series: DMC [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/pseuds/KLMNOPQ
Summary: 罗德兰是黑魂里的地名魔法是强力魔力盾牌





	1. Chapter 1

“就一会。”

“一会儿都不行。”

但丁在床上翻了个面，把脸埋进了算不上太软的枕头里——他宁愿维吉尔在大清早再来一次，也不想一大早就出门。

“去买披萨。”

但丁像被人泼了盆冰水似的，立马清醒过来。紧接着就要开始圣诞假了，应急储备粮是有必要的。他从床上蹦起来，没花几秒钟就穿好了床头柜上揉成一团的衣服，在抓起外套的时候犹豫了一下。

“芝士？”

“……可以。”

早晨的超市里人还没有多到拥挤的地步，但丁直冲冷柜，在哥哥的脸色突破临界值之前就收手，去结账的路上还顺了两袋芝士碎。维吉尔没回头，只是一直向前走着，就像家里的草莓圣代快要化了似的，少见地透露出急迫。他甚至帮但丁拎了一半他手中的垃圾食品，但最后还是受不了但丁的——他不是很想说那个词，那有损斯巴达之子的颜面——好吧，撒娇。但丁早过了那个会让人觉得可爱的年纪了，所以说是勾引或挑逗也不为过，总之他们又买了一杯草莓圣代。

这简直就是他最好的圣诞节礼物了，一个底线下降的哥哥，一周份的芝士披萨。维吉尔走在他前面十步左右的地方，背和平常一样挺得笔直，也许只有在干他的时候才会屈身。但丁舔过嘴角沾着的草莓果酱，和口水一并吞进肚子里，他开始期待起这份礼物的代价了。

但不是这样的，不是。

他一开门就被维吉尔反压在了另一边门上，只能艰难地从背后伸长手把门锁上。眼看着就要开始了。但丁很少拒绝维吉尔的索吻，但现在状况有些不一样，披萨比较重要。他的手刚放在维吉尔的胸口就反被握住了。

“你说的，在人界得按人类社会的规矩来。”

“人界的规矩就是买回来的速冻食品要立马放进冰箱。”

“还有不能在槲寄生下拒绝我。”

“行吧，但这还没到圣诞节。”

“我可以理解为你要拒绝我的礼物了？”

“没有，你什么都没听到。”

但丁张开怀抱，趁维吉尔再度贴过来的时候从他的胳膊底下钻了过去。他本打算一股脑把披萨塞进冰箱里再应付维吉尔，但隔层间并没有那么大的地方，他只能一盒一盒拆出来摆好。维吉尔又从他背后贴上来了，但丁翻了个白眼，看见了冰箱顶上黏着的槲寄生。

哦……

“我要先确保[礼物]的安全，亲爱的哥哥，你不会连这一会都等不了吧。”

带着性暗示的嘲讽，但丁也长进了不少。

“那倒没有，你的手再用力点，那袋芝士碎就要撒出来了。”

你哥哥还是你哥哥，他总是知道如何中止但丁的乐趣。果不其然，他一下子就失了兴致，乖乖的往冰箱里塞东西。

“这次在哪？”

“卧室。”

谢天谢地，他老哥终于学得像个正常人了。尽管他并不讨厌在一楼做——上次莫里森像以往那样直接推门进来，尽管他立刻捂住眼睛摔上门，但该看到的已经看到了。从那之后，他们很久没在一楼做爱了。就算后来他说他其实也蛮喜欢刺激的感觉，维吉尔也不会再把他摁在直对着大门的桌子上干了。

莫里森真是个好伙伴，在那之后还帮他们买了套子，顺带账单。

他们没有像以前那样边把衣服扔在楼梯上边，磨磨蹭蹭地往楼上挪。这次维吉尔直接把他扛在肩上，还顺手重重拍了几下他的屁股。

他绝对是故意的。但丁在床上的接受度很高，只要关了门整个事务所都可以是他们的床，但这不代表他愿意在穿着衣服的时候被打屁股，更何况是被只比他早出生几分钟的孪生哥哥。他挣扎了两下，突然想到按他哥说的规矩：在冰箱前的槲寄生下答应去卧室的过程中，如果他反抗得太过分，到了拒绝的程度，那就算维吉尔得一分。

感谢上帝，马上就到卧室里了，但丁松了口气，槲寄生这档子事马上就要画上句号了。维吉尔拉开门，把但丁推进了浴室。他们出去了挺久，是该洗个澡。他脱完衣服站在淋浴头旁边试了试水温，维吉尔伸手把他推进浴缸里。他经常这么做，似乎是觉得在水里扩张更方便似的。实际上他也不在意他哥直接捅进来，就像捅他阎魔刀一样，尽管该疼还是会疼，但并不碍事。

可他哥只是抱着他在浴缸里泡澡。[这不对劲，这绝对不对劲。]但丁艰难地试图在不惊扰到他哥的情况下回头看。他脖子都快拧断了，才看到维吉尔双眼紧闭着，不管在什么时候都皱着眉地，睡着了。他悻悻转回头，维吉尔均匀的呼气声喷在他的后颈上，让他觉得莫名其妙的烫。但丁伸长了腿，维吉尔的手也随着他的动作从腰部上滑到胸前。他把头靠在维吉尔的肩膀上，整个身体放松了下来。

呼——

偶尔也有这样算得上温情的时刻啊，就像在空调底下吃草莓圣代一样让人感到放松和愉悦。但丁又往下滑了一些——然后突然惊恐地回头，维吉尔是怎么回事啊，睡着了都能硬吗？他哥还是那副紧闭着眼的表情，只是突然又把手圈得更紧了。尽管实际上但丁很擅长弄醒维吉尔，但他并没这么做，这样[代价]就会来得更晚一些。要是维吉尔直接不省人事地睡上一个月，那他的圣诞阴谋就可以彻底打消了。

但要是他真的睡一个月该怎么办？在不知道过去了多少分钟之后，但丁迷迷糊糊地这么想。水面离他的鼻子只差一公分了，如果再往上蹭的话，很容易就能弄醒维吉尔。没有代价的礼物是没有成就感的，他开始说服自己，而且让他老哥就这么硬着睡一个月也太不人道了。虽然半魔人的自愈能力很强，但要是生殖系统出了问题就不好办了。或许他可以切掉重新长一个，但丁很乐意帮维吉尔一把，不过这之后会发生什么又是无法预料的事了，风险太大。

他否决掉这个想法，开始构思下一个。在这样的情境下，主动闹醒他肯定会被认为是自己在求欢。就算他的确是这个意思，也不想让维吉尔露出那种恶心的，仿佛在说“你果然还是离不开我，little brother”的表情。如果他自己贴上去，那更难以想象维吉尔该多得意。他缓缓挪开维吉尔的手，从从浴缸里站起身来，进了淋浴间。

“维吉尔！”

“嘿！维吉尔，醒醒！”

维吉尔缓缓睁开眼睛，抓住了但丁想往他头上放草枝的手。

“哥哥。”

但丁罕见地，近距离，面对面，不带讽刺意味地叫了这个称呼，甚至还靠得更近了些。他把湿漉漉的头发用手抹到头顶，就像维吉尔常常做的那样。在维吉尔愣神的时候，槲寄生已经被放在他的头顶了。

“所以，帮我擦头发吧，哥哥。”

言下之意就是不帮我擦就算我一分。维吉尔扒着浴缸的边沿站起身，但丁看着水从他皮肤的纹理上划过，刚刚那个让他做了不少心理斗争的地方看上去依然充血。他没再看向维吉尔那边，只是打开盥洗台的水龙头接了一捧冷水拍在脸上。看上去一点也没红，好极了。

维吉尔从挂钩上扯过浴巾，一把盖到但丁头上，像滚筒洗衣机那样揉搓他的头。这是转移视线的方法之一，他现在只会挣扎着把自己的头救出来，而不会在意顶着自己屁股的那根玩意正在试图往臀缝里挤，而且就要成功了，好极了。

但丁终于救出了他的头。半短不长的银发是他保持魅力的诀窍，并且人到中年，发生什么事都说不定。维吉尔整天那么造作自己头发，发际线后移是迟早的事。在半魔的手速加成下，干得很快倒是真的。他放松着向后一靠，维吉尔的阴茎彻底挤进了但丁的缝里了。

“不是吧，老哥？”

没等他想出逃脱的法子，维吉尔就锁住了他的肩，下身又往里蹭了一些。他感觉到头发上轻微的触感。

“现在你头上也有了。”

他真的不是讨厌和维吉尔浴室play，只不过现在是站着的情况，在湿滑的瓷砖地面边被干着边保持平衡本来就不是一件容易的事，刚何况还是对着镜子，对着一片水温再怎么高也不会起雾的镜子！他后悔“为了能在洗完澡后立马看到自己的帅脸让Nico帮他贴了防雾膜”的决定了。联想到维吉尔之后有可能做的事情，他现在就想变成真魔人把Devil May Cry烧了。

比维吉尔的阴茎更先进来的是他的手指。但丁松了一口气，刀茧擦过内壁的感觉并不是很明显，只是能察觉到但并不足以作为一个抒发点的程度，让他心痒痒。维吉尔没多久就插进来了第二根手指，这才有了从内部扩张的基准。指腹的厚茧摩擦着肛口，让但丁不可遏制地颤了一下，接着才是第三根。维吉尔没像往常那样，直接插进去或者草草扩张了事。就像他突然变低的下限一样，耐心也突然像用不完了。在魔界和维吉尔互相摧残的那段不是打架就是做爱的日子里，但丁的疼痛阈值提高了不少，现在就算阎魔刀插进来他也不会痛到叫出声了，反而是维吉尔突然放慢的节奏让他感到不太适应。他扭了下腰，把三根手指吞吃得更深，直到挨上那个想被触碰的地方。

他的哥哥还是那么不紧不慢，就像当初把他压在冰箱门上的是别人一样。

“维吉尔，你要是有什么问题的话，可以和我讲。”

“我没什么问题，只是先让你适应适应。”他凑到但丁的耳旁，热气喷进他的耳道里，“现在就觉得不行，一会可是要错过镜子里的好戏了。”

显然，他们完全误解了对方的意思，但丁又把屁股往后蹭蹭，右手扒住盥洗台。

“我是让你快点操我，哥哥。”

维吉尔少见地没有再说什么，只是抽出手把着自己的阴茎塞进但丁体内。等了这么久的中年男人闭着眼睛长舒一口气，这是世界上他第三喜欢吃的东西了。如维吉尔所愿，进去的过程十分顺利，可能有些被撑裂的细小伤口，但也在瞬间就愈合了。维吉尔用手托住但丁的腿根，把他的整个下身都抬了起来。但丁在维吉尔的命令下选择了自己掰开双腿，而不是踩在光滑的瓷质盥洗台上，尽管这很费力，看上去也很奇怪——从那面比他的钱包还干净的镜子里。

但丁几乎想把这个场景拍下来，但他现在没有闲心也没有余力做这样的事情了。为了不让自己失去平衡，他只能紧紧靠在哥哥身上。维吉尔却只是用抓着腿根的两只手作为支撑点，下巴埋在但丁的颈窝里，下身抽动的力度和频率像之前的每一次那样让但丁头昏脑涨。有时候他甚至要看不清镜子里自己的表情了，连呼吸都变得有些困难，而维吉尔总是在这种时候给他一记重击，碾在前列腺上的力度足够让他浑身都激灵一下。等眼前积蓄的雾终于化成水滴流出眼眶的时候，但丁才真正看清了，维吉尔正啃咬着他左边的劲动脉，眼神直勾勾的看向镜子。从镜像里流露出的满足表情，实际上更像维吉尔成功用阎魔刀捅穿他时的样子。

“你都从哪学来这些的？”

但丁从喘气的间隙里挤出来这句话，断断续续的，但维吉尔完全理解到了。他哥的手掐得他大腿都要淤血了，自己掰着腿的手臂也逐渐变得酸软无力。他把自己的头前后晃一晃，用舌头接住了那片湿哒哒的草叶子。维吉尔的头发很扎嘴，一点也不像他自己的那么顺滑。

“……去床上吧，哥哥。”

“你基本上不会删自己浏览器的历史记录。”

“求你了维吉尔。”

“那算我一分。”

“你……去他妈的你就不能在床上好好干我吗？”

他们两个身上都还是湿的，可床单又不会抗议。但丁的双手终于得以解脱，但维吉尔暂时没有。他伸手从床头柜里掏出来一个不知道多久没用过的摄像机——好在前两天才买了新电池换上——对准了但丁。

“不，维吉尔，别这样。”但丁往后缩了一截，阴茎也因此滑出体外。但这没用，他早知道的，这只会让他哥哥更执着于这个念头。

“你会后悔的维吉尔，放下它。”他几个月前才说过类似的话，但维吉尔，哦他已经打开摄像机了。在镜子里全程看着自己被干已经接近自己的极限了，他可不想——

“你会后悔的维吉尔，放下它。”

整面墙壁都投影着试图阻止维吉尔用数码摄像机的但丁，还有他涣散的眼神，硬的流水的阴茎和大张着的穴口，甚至还有几秒钟的延迟。他受不了自己发出的丢人的声音还要在自己耳边回放一遍，维吉尔可能会很享受，但他才不要。

“打个电话给Nico吧，”但丁翻过身爬向床头柜上的便携电话，“整个Devil May Cry 都是她改装过的，为了不要再触碰到不必要的惊喜，”他拨出号码，“还是先问一下吧。”

“嗨！但丁，有什么事吗？”

那个女孩一如既往地对他这么热情，但是有些地方热情过头了。

“我想问问你……呃，啊，你我这边改装了多少东西，嘶——因为用起来还不太熟悉所以，嗯啊，问问你。”

维吉尔捏着但丁的胯骨，手指刚好可以卡进人鱼线。他对他们最常用的后入位了解的更多，也包括但丁最喜欢的角度。

“您是受伤了吗？”Nico紧张地问道，她瞪了一眼尼禄，示意他把试图摔掉电话的手收了回去。

“那倒……呃啊，没有，就是有些不习惯。”维吉尔把脸凑到但丁旁边，压着自己的声音，“不习惯是吗？”维吉尔突然加快了他挺腰的速度，但丁也只能在发出叫声前按住电话上的那排孔。“操，慢点！维吉尔！”他向来受不住维吉尔在他耳边的低语，这不像疼痛的阈值一样可以通过更多的练习来提升。当他的哥哥压低声音向他展示自己的欲望的时候，但丁是注定逃不掉的。他可以抵抗疼痛，但他抵抗不了维吉尔。

从电话里传来的一声巨响将但丁的胡思乱想打断了。“呃……对不起，但丁先生，我刚在焊电路板，尼禄帮我开了免提。”接着是什么东西放在桌面上的声音，“然后他好像要去追杀你们。”Nico说完就挂了电话，急匆匆下了车。

“我猜现在应该没事了？”但丁讪笑两声。他的肩膀被摁着贴在床上，屁股也翘得更高。维吉尔不紧不慢的抽出半根再插回去，甚至但丁主动往后贴都不为所动。但丁费劲地从牙缝里挤出一个词：

“哥哥？”

“你要我慢点的。”

“你的脑子也自带延迟吗？”

“我很久以前就说过，不要试图激怒我。”

“会有什么后果吗？”

“今晚的这一分我拿定了。”

维吉尔的行动力他早有体会，所以当他被掐住脖子的时候，其实一点也不惊讶。比起插在他体内的时候就变魔人的操作，这还只算是轻松的程度。维吉尔很喜欢控制他的感觉，当他听到但丁因为呼吸困难而发出的喉音时，甚至变得更硬了。他们的交合处不断有透明的液体被带出来，又在插进去的过程中留在肛口上。但丁自然也闻到了那股只属于维吉尔的，前液的味道。

要不是他现在不能说话，但丁一定会装作意识不清地叫嚷着：“射给我，哥哥。”然后第二天再否认这个事实，这也是维吉尔一开始想用摄像机的原因。但现在什么都不用了，胜负已经分晓，在但丁紧攥着床单的手放开的那一刻，他就已经认输了。他艰难地转过头，眼睛红得一塌糊涂。他看向自己的哥哥，祈求一丝怜悯——至少把堵在他尿道口的手指松开。

“亲爱的弟弟，你不会连这一会都等不了吧。”

维吉尔松开但丁脖子上的手，他不想错过弟弟高潮时的呻吟，但他依然把但丁的头摁在床单上，这样就能看见他口水浸湿床单的景象。但丁甚至已经晃着自己的腰来恳求他快点结束了。漫长的几分钟之后，等维吉尔把但丁能说的人话鬼话都听过一遍后，他终于肯松开堵着但丁命根子的手，还好心的帮他撸了几下，然后趁着他高潮的动静射进了弟弟的肠道里。

“拔出去，维吉尔，我想睡觉。”

“再来一次。”

“想都别想，我知道你在卧室也挂了槲寄生，一分就一分吧大不了让给你。”

维吉尔拔出自己的家伙，把但丁翻了个面，在他的嘴唇上轻吻了一下。

“这代表你的拒绝是无效的。”

End


	2. Chapter 2

“维吉尔……放开我！”

但丁的双手在身后做着无意义的挣扎，仿佛绑着他手腕的橡胶管里不是光导纤维而是Qliphoth的筛管，用魔力加强过的东西会变得如此坚固吗，如果这样的话他该让他的哥哥把家里的一切家具都加固一下，以免哪天生闷气的时候又一脚踹烂什么东西，不过他现在不会对这些可怜的东西撒火了，他有一个可以随时陪他打架的哥哥——当然，是趁尼禄不在的时候。

那小子上次在Nico的车上愤怒的听完他和维吉尔的电话直播后，就冲过来一拳揍在了但丁脸上。他本来想揍维吉尔的，但他爹闪得太快，才让围观看戏的叔叔遭了秧。维吉尔当然有补偿他，一份亲手烤制的披萨，罗勒风味辣蒜味熏香肠加双倍芝士，尼禄吃了都说好。但是让他就算很闲也不愿意在这种无聊的事情上浪费时间的哥哥锻炼出这么好的厨艺，价格也是很高昂的。善于赊账的但丁只是蹬了一脚桌子，让他的腿放得更舒服。

‘老样子，肉偿。’

他没想到的是，维吉尔居然想用一天晚上的时间把所有的债都讨回来。但丁已经用完了自己的所有存货，他一点都射不出来了，只有可怜的透明腺液，可维吉尔完全没有要停下来的意思。操射但丁确实会让人感到愉悦，但他的意思是，曲精细管的效率显然不会受恶魔自愈力的影响，维吉尔好像完全不明白这点。

“我真的什么都射不出来了求你了维吉尔别再摸我的屌了！”

他抬高被绑在一起的双手，试图抓住维吉尔。哪里都好，就算是被汗打湿的滑溜溜的腹肌，他也能用指甲轻轻地戳一下，提醒他‘你的弟弟真的要被你干死了’。但他的肩颈在长时间的禁锢下变得僵硬，距离完全不够。他又卯足了劲把上身往后靠来缩短这段不可逾越的距离。维吉尔抓住他因姿势挺起的胸，毫无章法的抓揉起来，在柔软的皮肤上留下了深深的红印。乳头被粗糙的手指蹭的发疼，但所有的疼痛都能让他暂时从快感中逃离一会，直到被同化为止。

维吉尔终于主动朝他靠了过来。但丁松了口气，他以为自己终于能有机会让老哥清醒一下了。但还没等他伸开手，维吉尔的胸腹就压得他整条手臂动弹不得，阴茎也整根插进了更深的地方，戳在前列腺的正上方，仿佛要隔着内脏捅穿他的肚脐。一股不同于射精感的酸意逐渐在但丁的下腹累积起来，现在装傻对维吉尔已经没用了，他会毫不留情的戳穿自己，他只好实话实说。

“哥哥，我想尿尿。”

“是吗？”

试图唤醒维吉尔人性的计策又失败了，但丁开始有些崩溃了。他的哥哥掰开他的大腿抓在手里，在走向卫生间的路上也持续不断地操着他。但丁不得不紧靠着维吉尔才能让他保持住平衡，而不是狼狈地在这种时候摔在地上。

但丁尴尬地看着镜子里敞开双腿的自己。

“你能……呃，先出去一下吗？”

“怎么，不要哥哥帮你吗？”

“不不，这个角度我会尿在墙上。”

“我操维吉尔你干什么？！！”

但丁惊恐地看着他哥哥粗长的尾巴缠上他的阴茎，那上面尖锐的鳞甲让他一动也不敢动，生怕下一秒会被整根划断。

“给我亲爱的弟弟把尿。你小时候不是经常想这样吗？”

但丁已经懒得反驳了，他现在只想给自己的腹腔减少一些压力。

“这样子我怎么可能……”

“那我帮你。”

话音未落，维吉尔又开始操他，但丁惊叫出声，随后死死咬住了自己的嘴唇。

——————————————————————————————————

尼禄突然从噩梦中惊醒，把他叫醒的声音现在已经无迹可寻，他只是坐起身来捏捏额头。等圣诞节过完他就走，每天待在两个老东西旁边搞得他也有点神经兮兮的。更少见的，他居然因为噩梦就出了一身冷汗。尼禄伸手摸到床头柜上的杯子，里面已经没有水了。他睡前在电话里跟Nico讲了太多废话，她居然问他，跟父亲过圣诞节感觉怎么样？还能怎么样，他每次开门都得在心里祈祷别撞见他们在一楼做爱。想到这里，他握着杯子起身，决定去喝点水让自己冷静下来。

但丁终于在精神和物理的双重压迫下解决完了自己的生理需求。酸胀感逐渐消失后，取而代之的是重新清晰起来的，令他痛苦的快感。他要么顺利逃脱，要么被维吉尔操死在他怀里。他神志不清地制定了一个计划，首先，得跑到门边。他的身子往床的反方向歪斜过去，维吉尔用尾巴扶住但丁差点撞到门板上的头。但丁突然开始挣扎起来，他用头顶磨蹭着门板，像是期望自己能把那里钻出来个洞好逃出去似的。

“想去哪？”

“去一个你操不到我的地方。”

维吉尔干脆把但丁整个压在门上。

“啊啊——！！！”

“啊……别捅我了哥哥！”

尼禄身旁的门突然发出了算不上小的动静，吓得他大声叫了出来。他僵在原地，过了一会才反应过来刚刚听到了什么。他们大半夜的在卧室里互相捅刀子？不不，想想就不可能。但是但丁突然没了声音，多半是察觉到他的存在了。尼禄屏住呼吸放轻脚步，试图潜行通过这片区域。他不想打扰正在兴头上的老爸，更不想知道他在什么兴头上。他干脆脱了会发出细微声响的拖鞋，光脚在地板一点点往前挪，甚至紧张到开始咽口水。

“操！维吉尔！”

“操！”神经紧绷的尼禄又被吓到了，这次他吓得把杯子摔在了地上。这下他不仅失去了心爱的水杯，还得清扫陶瓷碎片。他到底干嘛要一时生气就来这个破地方？尼禄简直想把自己的头摁进地板里。他迅速逃离了事故中心，从二楼跳了下去。冰箱里除了草莓罗勒土豆芝士香肠披萨淡奶油以外只剩下几罐啤酒，还是但丁喝剩下的。

去他妈的但丁。

被侄子暗骂的可怜人现在只想化成灰消散在空气里。他不想面对眼前的维吉尔，更不想面对明天早上的尼禄。如果有什么能让人失忆的魔法，他宁愿转职成恶魔法师。

“至少别在这里，求你了维吉尔！”

“嗯？”

“哥哥…”

“嗯，不行。”

“下次！下次让你录，想录多久都行！”

维吉尔思考了一会，答应了这个提议。他抱着但丁，走向了离门最远的地方，掀开窗帘，把但丁压在冰冷的玻璃窗上。他加固了材质，但不能改变温差。但丁被冻得直哆嗦，只想钻回他哥哥的怀里。

“你都从哪学的这些。”

“魔法是在罗德兰学的，你想听？”

“你觉得我现在听得进去？”

“那你就是更愿意继续被我操了。”

但丁再也没机会说话了，他被冷酷无情的永动打桩机维吉尔生生操昏了。好在他的哥哥还残存着一丝人性，用温水帮他清洗了一遍。

尼禄抱着冰凉的啤酒罐子在楼下的沙发里蜷缩着睡着了。他再也不想管他们两兄弟之间的任何事了，抛下他一个人收拾烂摊子就算了，从魔界回来后居然还要他受这种罪。

始作俑者维吉尔把他的弟弟塞进被子里裹好，从衣柜的角落里掏出一只绣着但丁名字的圣诞袜，轻手轻脚地挂在床头。至少他确定但丁已经昏过去了，不会突然醒来。

“哇哦！看看我发现了什么！”

维吉尔不耐烦地把但丁的手从自己的脸上拍下去。

“一年份的草莓圣代！维吉尔亲手制作！”

但丁摸摸自己的下巴，端详那张卡片。

“圣诞老人是有多别扭才会等我被操晕才给我送礼物啊，你说是吧，哥哥？”

“闭嘴。”

尼禄也在这阵吵闹中醒来了。他有些头疼，也许是感冒了。他拎着扫帚上楼扫地，顺便往自己的房间里扫了一眼。

没有人给他塞圣诞礼物。

没有。

 

迫害完成（1/1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗德兰是黑魂里的地名  
> 魔法是强力魔力盾牌


End file.
